Julia's Gift
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: Julia has had enough of watching her cousin and her best friend ignore their feelings for one another. So now she was putting it into her own hands. In the form of a anniversary present. Probably OOC Vaughn. For my one year anniversary of joining fanfiction!


**A/N: Today marks the one year anniversary of myself becoming a member of . **

**I'm so thankful to you all for giving a wonderful year on the site. I hope to have many more. This is to celebrate the one year mark!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Vaughn was not in a good mood. Sunny Island was his own person hell. Even though he was only one the island for two days a week, those two short days felt like a life time for him. He always stayed at his Aunt Mirabelle's house, even though he would have preferred the Inn. The persistent woman would not allow him. She had said family should help each other out, and that she would not allow him to stay at the Inn. Vaughn didn't argue, but stayed silent as his Aunt ranted on about the importance of family. It wasn't that he didn't care for his aunt. He did, he just wasn't good at expressing himself. He preferred to be alone. And there was one thing, one _girl, _that would never give him privacy.

"Hey Vaughnie!" A shrill voiced called him from the other room.

And the devil goes by the name of Julia.

The blonde girl walked in and stared at her stoic cousin, her hands on her hips. She pursed her lips, her tongue clicking in disdain.

Julia was annoyed at her cousin. How on earth could she be related to someone so boring and emotionally challenged? They didn't' act anything alike. They didn't look alike either! No one would guess they were cousins, they looked complete opposites!

"Vaughn." Julia hissed.

Vaughn's eyes flashed to her face before narrowing. He did not want to be disturbed by his idiot cousin. "Go away Julia."

Said girl threw her hands dramatically in the air. "Come on Vaughn! Live a little! Do something cool! I'd rather you get drunk with Denny than stay here and do nothing! And yeah, I know all about you and Denny's drinking nights!"

Vaughn was actually surprised. Julia, this totally blonde that had a lower IQ than a cow, knew about his late night escapades? He scowled. Denny probably told her. The little shit couldn't keep secrets for his life.

That fisherman was dead when Vaughn got a hold of him.

"What does it matter? Go away."

Julia wouldn't budge. She knew her cousin wouldn't leave without force, so that's what she did. She gripped his arm and pulled, willing him to get off the couch. Vaughn leaned back and smirked, watching Julia's futile effort of getting him to leave the shop.

He didn't need to leave the shop. There was nothing else for him to do. He had already been down by the beach for a stroll and came back. That was his outside time. And now all he wanted to do was stay inside.

"Get off." He hissed.

Julia's nails sank into his arm ,and he could feel the sharp edges of her nails through his shirt. Julia did not loosen her hold, only attempted to dig her nails in her cousin's arm. "You will leave. I'm having Chelsea over and I don't want you here!"

Chelsea was coming? Vaughn thought.

He would not admit to anyone, but he was interested in Chelsea. She seemed so stupid when he first met her that day at her door. She seemed weak and pathetic, unfit to be in charge of a farm. But he had proved him wrong. Her farm flourished and the whole island depended on her.

It was actually very admirable.

So, he decided he wouldn't move. He would stay, and wait for Chelsea to come. He knew the farmer was interested in him, and he certainly found it amusing when she would approach him. She wasn't strong or confident around him. She was reduced to a babbling, blushing lump whenever he was involved.

He thought her blush was cute anyway.

Julia huffed and walked away, muttering about how she had a "no good cousin who never does anything."

Vaughn watched the door, silently waiting for the brunette to walk in. It was only a matter of time until she came.

Minutes passed and the cowboy heard footsteps approach the door. The person hesitantly stood out side the door before opening it.

Instead of Chelsea's brown locks, Elliot's pink ones entered. Elliot took one look at Vaughn and started to get nervous. Maybe it wasn't right coming after all? Elliot wasn't sure if it had been a good idea. But his sister Natalie had talked him into coming. He knew Chelsea would be here, her and Julia were practically inseparable.

He twitched back, turning to meet Vaughn's dark stare. Elliot stuttered, not comfortable being alone with the cowboy. "I-Is Chelsea here y-yet?" He asked, nearly shaking in his shoes.

Elliot was right, this definitely was not a good idea. He should have called for Julia, not her fearsome cousin!

Vaughn narrowed his eyes at the pink haired boy. "Why do you need Chelsea?"

Elliot blushed, the red on his cheeks clashing brightly with his pink hair. "I-I just needed t-to talk to h-her."

"About what." Vaughn's voice lowered, almost menacingly.

Elliot shrunk back in fear. His feet inched towards the door, wanting nothing more than to leave. He could always talk to Chelsea later…..

"Vaughn who are you talking- oh hell Elliot! What brings you here?" Julia walked into the room, calming Elliot down.

The boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "When is Chelsea coming?"

Julia raised her eyebrow. "She should be here about-"

The door opened. "-now."

Chelsea walked through the door to see Vaughn, Elliot and Julia. "Hi guys!"

Julia smiled back at her best friend. "Hey Chels! Elliot was looking for you!"

Chelsea tilted her head to the side as Elliot turned to her, red faced. "What is it Elliot?"

Elliot was caught. He didn't want to do this in front of people, especially Vaughn. He wasn't comfortable with it. "Uh… c-can I talk to y-you outside?"

"Sure! We'll be back." Chelsea said cheerfully, grabbing Elliot's hand before walking outside.

Vaughn watched them hold hands with narrowed eyes and a scowl on his face. Who did the loser think he was, holding hands with Chelsea? He wasn't good enough for her.

"Down boy. Don't need to get all jealous. They aren't together." Julia said.

He forgot she was still in the room.

"I'm not jealous." He hissed.

Julia snorted. "Sure. Keep telling yourself that, hun. But you better hurry up. Elliot likes her too. I would feel terrible if you missed your chance because you were in denial."

Vaughn balled his hands into fists. "Shut up Julia."

Julia waved the comment away. "I'm just saying."

Vaughn was about to retort when Chelsea walked back in, a small blush on her face. This made the cowboy angrier. What had happened outside? Were they together now?

Julia asked for him, saving him the bother. "So what did Elliot want?"

Chelsea's eyes flickered to Vaughn's before answering. "He asked me to be his girlfriend and wished me a happy anniversary."

Julia clapped her hands before sending her fuming cousin a notorious smile. "So what did you say?"

Chelsea blushed. "I said that it was sweet, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be in a relationship. I feel bad. Elliot is such a good friend I didn't want to mess anything up."

Julia sighed and went to comfort her friend. "Chels, you can't string him along. And on a better note, what did he give you for your anniversary?"

Chelsea gave a small smile. "Well he gave me a box of cookies he made."

The pair of cousins only then noticed the green wrapped box in the farmer's hands. Julia squealed. "That's great! I can't wait to give you mine!"

Julia rushed to her room, but not before giving Vaughn a warning look.

The man knew very well what Julia wanted him to do. And he wasn't looking forward to it. "Chelsea." He said.

Said girl jumped slightly hearing her name being called and turned towards her crush. Yes, the main reason she had turned Elliot down was because she was hoping Vaughn would as her to be his girlfriend. But it seemed the rich girl Sabrina, also had her eyes on him. It annoyed her that Sabrina could be so snobby, and sound like she didn't even have a personality! It frequently aggravated her.

"Yes?"

Vaughn smirked. "Happy year anniversary. Glad you managed the island for a year."

Chelsea felt the blood rush to her face. "T-Thank you." She stuttered quietly.

Vaughn found this charming. This girl was so embarrassed to be near him. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to see who she really was. "I have a gift."

Chelsea's eyes widened in shock. Vaughn, the uncaring and cold cowboy, had a gift for her? It seemed too much for the young farmer to handle.

"y-you didn't have to."

Vaughn stood from his place on the couch and approached Chelsea, stopping in front of her. "Close your eyes Chelsea."

She did as she was told and waited. It was silent and she wondered what he was doing. She was about to open her eyes when she felt something touch her lips. Her eyes popped open, and she realized what was happening. Vaughn, her crush since she moved onto the island, was kissing her! _Her, _not the rich, attitude giver Sabrina. Chelsea thought she would faint.

This was better than she had imagined and she kissed back, pressing her lips against Vaughn's. She relished the feeling of his body heat radiating onto her skin.

Vaughn thought he should have done this a long time ago. Chelsea's lips were soft, and felt nice against his own. She smelled heavenly, a floral scent radiating from her. He was really enjoying it when he heard a squeal.

Of course his damn cousin had to ruin the moment.

The couple broke apart and looked towards the hallway, seeing Julia smiling widely with a twinkle in her eyes. Now that was not a good sign.

"I knew you guys would get together. All I had to do was force Elliot to make little Vaughnie here and then you would be together. Oh Chelsea dear, enjoy the cookies I made by the way. I hope you liked the way I wrapped it."

Julia turned around and was about to walk back down the hall before she turned over her shoulder to look at the pair. A smirk was elegantly placed on her lips. "And Chelsea, I gave you my cousin for your gift. Enjoy all you want. You won't get something better next year."

Julia giggled as she walked down the hall.

.

.

.

.

.

Julia was proud of herself. She had successfully gotten her best friend and cousin together! Now she wouldn't have to worry about having that brat Sabrina as an in-law! She also got both of them together and to stop ignoring their feelings. But most of all, she couldn't wait to be sisters with Chelsea!

Now all she had to do was wait for next year, and buy Vaughn Chelsea's wedding ring…..

The next year would be filled with Julia's devious planning.

And that was something to be scared off.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: I didn't really like this. But I wrote it in twenty minutes so that counts for something! Anyway this is to commemorate my own anniversary so I hope you at least enjoyed reading!**

**It's much different from my usual morbid and angsty writing. A nice change? Probably not. But review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
